hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 87 (2011)
Duel × And × Escape (ケットウ×シテ×トウソウ, Kettō × Shite × Tōsō) is the 87th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 7th, 2013. Overview Gon and Killua challenge Knuckle. Meanwhile, Netero, Knov, and Morel take out squads of Chimera Ants—something that does not go unnoticed by Colt, Peggy, and the other Ants at the nest. Summary The Chimera Ant Queen prepares for the King's birth and consumes 250 human meatballs per day. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua continue their thorough training to defeat Knuckle and Shoot. Palm watches them train and when their three hours of training is done, Gon and Killua collapse on the floor. Biscuit immediately tells them to stand up. They ask why and Biscuit replies that they are going out to challenge Knuckle, much to their surprise. Biscuit tells them that they only have to take Knuckle and Shoot's tokens and if the situation gets worse, they can run. They will have to train Ren for three hours from now on. It is now past twelve and Knuckle is still in the park, still accompanied by the puppy. He begins to talk to the puppy and play with it until Gon and Killua arrive. He pushes the puppy aside and faces his challengers. He is surprised that they are kids and thinks that they are underestimating him. Knuckle intimidates Gon and Killua and challenges them to a battle to the death. He demands them to take the battle seriously and is completely convinced that Gon and Killua cannot defeat him. As they both prepare for battle. Knuckle begins to tear up. Gon asks him why and Knuckle denies crying, saying that those are the tears from laughing too much. Knuckle orders them to punch him in order to show how strong he really is. They are allowed to punch Knuckle many times and if he doesn't move from his post, Gon and Killua will have to leave their tokens behind. Gon knows that they are no match for Knuckle but still steps forward to accept his challenge. He immediately starts off with his Jajanken. Sensing his intense aura, Knuckle begins to doubt himself and panic. He strains himself on which body part to protect and comes into a conclusion to protect his belly. Gon launches his attack and Knuckle is seen lying on the ground a few meters away from where he stood. Knuckle loses consciousness and Killua calls him an idiot. The next day, Knuckle wakes up on a bed. He sees Gon and Killua training beside him and apologizes for underestimating Gon. Knuckle reaches out to his pocket and asks why didn't Gon take his token. Gon replies that they want the strength to defeat Knuckle in a straight-up fight. Gon asks Knuckle why he became a Beast Hunter, and Knuckle replies that it is a long story and brings back old memories. He calls Gon a good kid and Gon returns the favor. It is revealed that the puppy that Knuckle befriended before wouldn't leave his side. Knuckle tears up again. They proceed to eat and Palm peeks by the doorway, glaring at Knuckle. She is surprised that Knuckle absentmindedly complimented her cooking. Knuckle insists again that Gon and Killua won't be able to defeat him within the twenty days left. In NGL, Morel and Knov execute their plan on reducing the population of the Chimera Ants by sending them off to Knov's portal one by one and being killed off by Netero. Colt and Peggy discuss this problem. Colt deduces that the humans are fighting back and Peggy suggests that they should move the castle. Colt says no as the Chimera Ant Queen should not be troubled. Peggy then suggests Neferpitou who is currently busy reviving Kite's body. Pitou lets Colt and Peggy handle things outside while they protect the castle from the inside. Colt and Peggy leave Pitou on his experiment, and they proceed to determine their troops' current strength. Twenty-eight squadrons remain and those who are aggressive will be used as a trap. Meanwhile, the Hunters conclude that they should stick to their current plan as it would take out another three or four squadrons. Back to the inn, Gon and Killua's daily training has finished. Knuckle is once again in the park and is accompanied by three dogs. Gon and Killua arrive to challenge him again. The battle commences with Knuckle on the upper hand. In the shadows, Shoot watches closely. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc